


"Glad I Forgot My Wallet"

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is caught masturbating to the idea of Chris Hemsworth.  Sexy times ensue ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Glad I Forgot My Wallet"

Tom and Chris were just friends. Really they were! The three movies they were in had brought them together. During the filming of Thor 2, each had a key to the others house. They would just walk in, knowing that they would always be welcome. One night Chris was over at toms drinking some beer and watching TV.  
"Oh shit" Chris exclaimed. "I gotta head out mate, it's getting late and I have to rest up for that big fight scene tomorrow."   
“Ok see you tomorrow Chris" Tom replied.  
As Chris left the house Tom’s face turned into a small frown. He didn't really want Chris to go. In fact, he never wants him to leave. In the past few years tom had grown a fondness for Chris that he quickly realized was more than just friendly. While filming Avengers, Tom realized his sexual attraction to Chris. He would find himself fantasizing about him. Running his fingers through Chris's long blonde hair. Feeling the deep canyons that Chris's abs made. Wanting to know how maddening the friction between their cocks would feel. Tom had convinced himself that sadly this could never be.  
He slowly got up off the couch and headed towards his bedroom. As he slipped off his jeans he thought how much he wished Chris was here. "Oh what the hell" Tom said aloud. He took off his boxers as well and hopped into bed. He closed his eyes and wrapped his long slender fingers around his cock. He was already semi hard from just thinking about Chris. He started off slowly and lazy dragging his hand up and down his length. He imagined Chris strong large hands grabbing him. "Oh fuck, Chris" Tom whined to himself. He was fully hard now, his balls and dick throbbing in anticipation. He imagined Chris talking "you like that, don't you Tom?" he cooed deliciously. Tom sped up his pumps, his teeth biting into his lips. It felt so good. He was getting close, "Chris! Oh Chris fuck me" he gasped.   
"Ummm Tom?!"   
Oh shit, that definitely wasn't in his head. Tom opened his eyes and helped. There was Chris, fucking Chris Hemsworth standing in his doorway. Chris's expression was unreadable.   
"Oh fuck Chris! I-ummm"   
"Sorry mate I uh I forgot m-my wallet and..." Tom’s face was deepening in shade to a blood red. "You know, if I was getting you off, that's not how is do it" Chris whispered a blush spreading across his face as well.   
"I know I know I- wait, what?"   
Chris slowly walked over to the edge of Tom’s bed. He got down knees, crystal blue eyes intensely watching soft green. He pulled Tom’s legs apart, slowly, as if asking permission. Tom was in shocked silence, but didn't protest.   
"So how long have you liked me?" Chris asked, a slight tease barely audible.   
"Wait- you're not mad?" Tom blurted.   
"Tom! A beautiful man like you was just jerking off to the thought of me! I'm ecstatic!" Chris laughed.   
"Oh, well it started about two years ago." Tom answered quietly.   
"About the same with me." Chris commented.  
"You said if it was you, this wouldn't be how you'd get me off?" Tom timidly reminded.  
"Oh, well let me show you" Chris answered with a small eyebrow wiggle.   
He spread Tom’s legs a bit farther and licked Tom’s still hard cock. Tom’s whole body gave a small shiver. Chris put his mouth over it, and deep throated tom, taking him all in. "Oh, Chris!" Tom gasped. He could feel Chris grin around him at the sound of his name. Tom grabbed at Chris's hair finally getting to run his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Chris hollowed his cheeks and sucked so hard that tom let out a deep uninhibited moan. The sound seemed to have a direct effect on Chris's own cock. Chris teased and licked the slit at the head, all while gently cupping Tom’s balls. Tom felt himself building, barely able to handle all of the stimulation. "Chris, I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck!" and Tom came like never before. His head spinning like a whirlwind, his body pure ecstasy. He yelled so loud the neighbors could have heard, but he didn't care. Chris swallowed Tom’s orgasm gladly. As soon as tom finished Chris crawled into bed, and pulled the sheets up over them both. Tom lazily draped his arm over Chris's muscular torso. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Chris's neck.   
"I'll have to forget my wallet more often" Chris commented.   
Tom chuckled, "the sooner the better so I can return the favor".   
"That may be sooner than you think, Tom."  
Tom let his hand wander down to Chris's crotch.  
"Oh, I see what you're talking about" Tom whispered with a seductive smile. They both could only grin at each other, finally getting what they had wanted for so long.


End file.
